


再一起 | 小车车（1）

by JLNEcstasy



Category: yi kun, yikun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLNEcstasy/pseuds/JLNEcstasy
Kudos: 1





	再一起 | 小车车（1）

像是被王子异一说，他才终于后知后觉地感觉到疼。王子异的话像是一个开关，让他筑造了几个星期的心理防线瞬间塌陷。

即使在王子异面前无需伪装，他还是不想就这么不争气地掉下眼泪。他想好了王子异安慰他的各种可能，如何叫他不要难过不要在意，唯独没想到的是王子异眼圈通红直截了当地对他说，委屈你了，我的宝宝。

他哭得乱七八糟，眼泪流得整张脸到处都是，王子异坐在他身边，一点一点吮掉他的泪水。然后把他抱进怀里，含住他泛着水光的嘴唇。

「子异，子异呜呜，我想……」

蔡徐坤搂着王子异的腰抱得死紧，不一会又把冰凉的小手向下伸进王子异的内裤里到处点火。王子异也无暇顾及他连续三天的公演身体能否吃得消，顺着他的动作把彼此的上衣和裤子脱了个干净。

进入的时候蔡徐坤一边吸着鼻子，一边乖乖把腿缠在王子异的腰侧，不一会就抽泣声变成了黏黏糊糊的带着哭腔的呻吟声。

「小坤再哭眼睛要肿了，明天怎么跟我去逛街？」王子异下面一边动作着，一边疼惜地亲吻蔡徐坤红红的鼻尖。

「反正……啊……你晚上才收工，我晚上肯定就……啊……你慢点慢点……」

「怎么像决赛那天一样，这么能哭呢……」王子异心疼得不行，又握住蔡徐坤小巧的性器撸动了几下。蔡徐坤高声呻吟着射了出来，骤然缩紧的后穴夹得王子异也尽数交代进了蔡徐坤的身体里。


End file.
